


Found

by Khloe_Renovva



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Werewolf, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khloe_Renovva/pseuds/Khloe_Renovva





	1. Prologue

Prologue :

Rain poured in through my windows, soaking my floor and bed alike, but I was too lazy to get up let alone close them. Lightning struck and thunder boomed. Giving up, I dragged myself from my bed and stalked to the windows. I scowled at them before moving to shut them. A figure on a rooftop caught my attention. The figure’s cape blew, looking hell in content to just sit there in the rain. I moved to shut my next window when I looked back over and saw that the figure was --  
I flew.  
Crack.  
A set of hands pinned me while another rough hand went directly to my throat and squeezed, drawing the air out of my lungs. I thrashed, fighting all I could in the compromised position I have been placed in. I tried to disassemble their grips on me but they were just too strong. The hand that pinned me loosened by a bit and I roughly kicked. That pair of hands released me. I distinctly heard swearing. The person’s- man, I think- hand throat loosened, attention diverted to his partner. Taking that to my advantage, I kicked the man’s shins, making him curse a very, very foul curse. Despite the situation, my mouth twitched a little but my amusement was short-lived when I felt before I heard an ear-deafening boom.  
I screamed as agonizing pain seared through me. Oh gods--  
My phone laid a few feet away from me. I crawled on the floor, trying with the vain attempt to get out of here. The same rough hand grabbed my throat and hauled me up.  
I couldn’t breathe. My senses lagged and failed me within seconds. I tried- seriously tried- to get just a breath into my lungs but to no avail.  
Can’t. Airways blocked- breath- air- help!  
Black spots filled my vision.  
Something cold pressed against my head and I knew I was done for.  
At least I fought with everything I could. I thought. At least then I can be back with my family. Through the darkness that threatened to claim me and the dimness of the room, I saw the man- likely, from his posture- finger curling around the trigger.  
Bang.  
Goodbye.


	2. Danika

Sunlight filled the cave and I groaned. There is no way that I am going to get up. It is too comfortable and I was too sore from yesterday’s training.  
Training, more like a match.  
I drifted back to sleep when a bucket of freezing water cascaded me. I yelped. Growling, I peered up just to see my mum smirking back at me and I sighed through my muzzle.  
“Seriously?” I whined.  
“Get up, sleepyhead.” Then she asked, a shade shorter, “You know what day it is today?”  
I ransacked my mind for the information needed when it hit me. I immediately shifted, bounding up the stairs, cursing so foully that I could have sworn my father choked before saying, “What your mouth, young one.”  
Ignoring that particular comment, I ran into my room, getting myself ready. By the time I stepped outside my bedroom door, I had spent a total of thirty minutes washing, putting a brief makeup, donning a rather nice dress I liked, and punching pearl earrings into my ears. I sprinted down the steps to the dining room where my parents waited.  
“Look who’s turned twenty?” My father asked upon my arrival. My mother just rolled her eyes at father and smacked his hand rather loudly.  
My stomach grumbled, demanding food in its system now. I sighed. Rollin and Velrela adopted me once my first adoptive family died. My first family knew the cost of adopting a werewolf but didn’t bother. They died due to it. No humans like werewolves. We are their arch enemies. I never knew my birth parents. Neither did I know their names, only the fact that both my parents were alphas of legendary packs. Loyal-bound packs.  
I sighed again and asked, “When can I get my own pack?”  
Mother looked at me with sorrow and understanding in her face while Father responded seriously, “Packs as earned, not given, Danika.” I already knew that. I just really wanted one myself.  
A distant howl of challenge had my ears perking.  
A worried expression flitted over my mother’s face as she asked, “What’s wrong?”  
I shook my head, not wanting to give them any more stress than they already have. I plopped myself down at my usual place and started digging into my food. Mother scowled at me while Father laughed. “Chew before you swallow, Danika Embrys.”  
I hummed but went back to the same style of eating. Over the good breakfast, I heard my father chuckle, “Some things never change.”  
The howls of challenge turned into ones of defiance and I couldn’t take it anymore. My eardrums are going to burst lest it stops. I covered my sensitive ears with the palms of my hands.  
I never cried for this sort of thing but the sounds- the howls- are so shrilling. Tears slid down my cheeks as I tried to muffle my sobs, deeming them too loud for my still-sensitive ears.  
“Darling.” Father’s soothing voice drifted over to me. “Darling, open your eyes.”  
I complied and almost regretted doing so. My parents' faces are scrunched up with worry and fear.  
“Darling,” Father called softly, making me tear my gaze from my mother back to my father. “Danika, tell us what’s wrong. Why do your ears hurt?”  
Howling, I mouthed.  
Father’s brows raised, an order to elaborate.  
“There are howls of challenge and defiance. I want it to stop. I-It hurts.” I explained between sobs.  
Father turned to Mother and they had an unspoken conversation.  
“We don’t hear anything, darling.” Mother questioned.  
A gust of wind blew in our direction and almost instantly the howls stopped. I sagged onto the floor, bringing my hands down from my covered ears. Father scooped me up into his arms just as the intercom went off.  
“What,” Father growled.  
Itan, Father’s second didn’t even flinch as he started saying, “There is a necklace floating and a sword glowing. You might want to come. It is emitting some sort of strange light.”  
Father grunted and the call ended instantly.  
“I want to come along.”  
Mother raised her brows. “Are you sure?”  
I nodded. Father sighed. Mother looked all but unsure. I rolled my eyes and stood on surprisingly steady legs, stalking to my room.  
Once I reached my room, I stripped my dress and donned my fighting clothes. I changed my earrings, took my makeup off, stuffed knives into my shoes and chose two wicked hunting daggers, sheathing them at my thighs. I shifted at the last of the steps and followed Father’s lead. We ran for approximately five minutes before the howling started all over again but I gritted through it. We have got worse things to think of right now other than the howling in my mind. Mercifully, it stopped ten minutes later while we continued to run for another twenty-five minutes.  
We skidded to a halt. The howling blasted into my mind and I screamed, collapsing onto the ground. “Sto-stop.” I roared. “MAKE IT STOP!”  
Everybody watched with stunned expressions on their faces. My body arched off the ground so high it was a miracle my bones have not yet been broken. Suddenly, my mother’s trembling voice floated over to me, “Of course you can’t take it out. It’s an heirloom and belongs to the one it howls to.”  
Like before, a strong gust of wind blew in our direction and the howling stopped. I slumped onto the ground, chest heaving. Startled eyes slid towards me.  
“What?” I croaked.  
“The necklace belongs to the Alpha of the Night Walker pack and the sword belongs to the Alpha of the Silver Dawn pack. Viviane Farkas and Am-Amox Embrys...respectively.” Mother continued on, “Only the one who carries their blood and is worthy of the sword hears the howls.”  
It took a while for Mother’s words to finally process, but when they did… Oh gods, no way… It couldn’t be and yet…  
I stared and stared and stared, mouth opening and closing like a gaping fish. Slowly, I got up and cautiously walked towards the sword. The eyes staring at my back could burn a hole through me but I ignored it and continued walking. I composed myself and placed my hands on the hilt of the sword. I let out a long breath I did not know I was holding before yanking out the sword. The necklace twirled around the hilt dangled between my fingers as I held it in my hand. Gasps filled the place as I bent down to read the engravings on the stone.

Amox Embrys and Viviane Farkas Embrys  
Alpha of Silver Dawn and Alpha of Night Walker  
Heroes, Beloved  
The Sun and Moon falls


	3. Danika

FOUR YEARS LATER

"Come on, Danika!" Adolphine howled. "Are you lacking shape?"  
I half-heartedly growled. About two years after my twentieth birthday, I managed to mass a pack - who all ended up being my best of friends. I never pulled much rank due to it. I may be their Alpha but I am also their friend, their sister. I have never felt so blessed to have such an amazing pack. Well, not so much now, having the amount of teasing they are doing on this hunting trip we are having - not that I really bothered. We were having one hell of a time, that is, until Ernouf came bounding towards us, eyes unfocused and a frantic look on his face that had us all tensing.  
Lupita, my Hunter, sprinted over and started questioning him. Ernouf is our newest member. His agility and ability to infiltrate places almost unidentified granted him a spot in my pack. I scanned our surroundings and once deeming that it is rather safe - from what I see - my attention snapped back to Lupita and Ernouf just in time to see her fussing over him, scanning him head to tail for injuries. I snorted.  
Right, sibling stuff.  
I motioned the rest of the pack to join them.  
"Humans. Trouble." Every wolf tensed, ready to pounce. "There is a carriage - I think that there are survivors." Ernouf stuttered. I nodded solemnly. Should we help or just leave them to die? We don't show ourselves unless someone is in real deep trouble. Even so, we make sure that we are not known. Help and get out as soon as possible. But what if this is a trap? Why will there be a carriage so deep in the forest? Ambush? Killing? Or someone just wants to come have a hunt or good scenery? No, none of it adds up. None makes sense . If we don't help, lives are lost. If we help… Should I risk my pack and myself for this! It's dangerous. Very. What if it is an assault for us werewolves, knowing that we hunt and live so deep in the forest? But what if it's not? What do we do? What do I do? The last time a werewolf helped a human, nothing good ended out of it. Majority of the two hunting packs were killed - together with their Alphas. Their Alphas. My parents.  
Rough, broad hands shook me out of my stupor. I blinked furiously against the tears that threatened to spill and saw Kos staring intently at me. I winced.  
"Sorry." They were awaiting my orders and even after two years, I am not able to get used to this 'ordering around' feeling. Lovota playfully scolded me one time saying, ordering us is not to make you feel bad. Besides, it's not like we mind. There are times when we are all just friends and siblings but there are also times when you are our Alpha and we are your Pack. It is different, so stop worrying you head out or they won't be on your shoulders anytime soon. I have waved off her comment but… She is right. Has always been. I sighed.  
"We save whoever is alive in there. Leave the ones that are already dying or know that won't be able to make it back to the Keep. Then we leave as fast as we - you know the protocol."  
They nodded firm nods as I shifted and signalled Ernouf to lead us. We burst into a sprint, eyes taking in the view and noses taking and remembering scents. We reached there, the scent of blood stuffing up our noses. As protocol is, we see and smell if it is an ambush. Try to see and scent any lingering human scents around this area. Adolphine's keen eyes and Vuk's sharp nose scanned the area, missing nothing. Vuk faked gagged and I laughed as softly as I can, though indeed, the scent of blood is overpowering. I motioned two more from my pack to go forward and help.  
Three, including me.  
My mind swirled around the thought of an ambush but shook it off. I stuffed it at the back of my mind as that isn't really the issue now. No, not when I found two injured dogs. Gently, I grabbed them both in them in maw and dragged them out of the rubble. They whimpered and whined. I handed them over to Ernouf and Lupita, letting them coax the dogs to sleep. The dogs, it seems, have severe broken bones that can make people and werewolves faint alike.  
A soft groan emitted from inside the carriage and every wolf halted. No wolf dared breathe too loudly. A hand brushed my fur and I jumped back, barring my teeth at the threat but found a mutilated body. I padded over on soft feet and sniffed. Still alive. I immediately gestured Liekos over to haul the carriage off of the man as I gripped the man's shirt with my maw and pulled.  
Not working.  
Liekos growled. Vuk moved. Lovota moved. We pulled.  
Crash!  
Lovota, the man, and I tumbled, falling on top of each other from the strength we used. I released the grip on his shirt and surveyed him.  
He'll probably live the run to the Keep.  
He's bones look like they have been broken in a few different places.  
Still, travelling so deep into the forest makes no sense. Vuk gave off a low growl, drawing my attention. I then noticed the hunting bows and arrows and a range of lives and daggers and a very refined sword. I gestured for my Hunter to gather up the weapons.  
"Vuk," I grunted. "Can you carry him back? Probably take turns with Kos."  
He nodded. I was beyond commanding then right now. I literally just wanted to go back and sleep. I wish I could turn back time, still being little and snuggle between my parents. God's, how I wish…  
"Let's go." Lovota howled. We ran. Ran like a predator was hot on our heels.  
By the time we reached the Keep, our strengths lagged so badly that even our fastest wolf, Lovota, panted, "Th-That is som-something I am not going to do in a wh-while."  
We passed the man and the two dogs to the healer of our Keep and quickly ran upstairs. I crashed onto the bedroom floor, chest heaving. I slowly got up onto my fours and shifted, grabbing clothes from my wardrobe and stalked to the bathroom. I turned on the faucet and let the water fill the bathtub as I stepped in. I flipped a bottle of jasmine-scented shampoo in my hands and started lathering my hair. Though the door was closed, I swore I could have heard a wolf snore. I chuckled at the improperness when we are not on missions. I fished a handkerchief from the cabinet beside the bathtub and started scrubbing off the dirt, mud, and blood off my skin. I definitely have been dirtier but just the sheer thought of the blood that was pooling at my paws…  
A shiver went up my spine and I tried to shake off the hollow feeling that I have in my chest - my heart.  
"Are you done yet?" Someone - Dacianna - shouted through the door. "I want to bathe before I sleep! Hurry up, Quia!" She whined insistently.  
I sighed.  
"I'm using the tub, the shower room is open. You can use it."  
With that, Dacianna burst into the bathroom with clothes in hand and shut the door with a loud thud. I couldn't help but laugh at her eagerness.  
"What?" she demanded. I shook my head and went back to wash myself. She scowled.  
"You know," Daci drawled. "having lived with you for two years, I'm still surprised that you can laugh over the tiniest little thing we do."  
I just shrugged and quickly washed off and stepped out, drying myself in the process. I said a quick goodnight to Dacianna before closing the bathroom door with barely a click.  
I was dragged into unconsciousness before my head hit the pillow.


	4. Connor

I woke up to the sounds of rushing water and somebody pressing a cold cloth to my forehead. I turned slightly but winced as my wounds shifted. I groaned and opened my eyes but quickly shut them due to the blinding lights that flooded my senses. Someone in the room must have realised my discomfort as the lights dimmed enough for me to adjust. I turned my head to the left and saw a levitated crystal ball with water flowing over it and a metal tray of needles, medicine, syringe, cups, and a jug of what seems to be water placed on a low wooden table. The door was in front of the bed I was placed in. My hands explored the cool, silken sheets and I felt my body go limp again but I fought the urge to sleep. I twisted enough to see that the bed frame is made out of wood. I finally turned to my right and saw a delicate lady beside me, wringing a cloth. I was entranced.  
“It’s rude to stare, you know?” The woman asked as she turned to me, putting the chilled cloth on my forehead. Her brown eyes are flecked with green.  
“Sorry,” I said, or tried to at least. Gods, my tongue is like sandpaper. As if knowing, the alluring woman passed me a cup of water. I gingerly took it and drank without a second thought. It was then that I realised there are no windows.  
Odd. Very, very odd.  
But I decided to keep that information first. So I instead asked, “Where am I?”  
Almost instantly, the woman’s smile faltered and her eyes turned cold and hard as if realising who she was speaking to. I opened my mouth to ask her another question when the door burst open. Shattered, was more like it. One moment the door was a wooden rectangle shape, the next it was nothing but splinters, nuts and bolts flying everywhere. The woman at my bedside grumbled something about giving her inconvenience and about disturbing her patient but looked up to see who burst in at such an ungodly hour.  
“Alpha of the Midnight Pack. Wounded. Right leg - six inches open.” The woman at his bedside swore. A filthy mouth for such a beautiful person.  
That was when the screaming started.  
I didn’t see anything until a wolf came sprinting into the room I am currently occupying, and pounced on me. I screamed - loud enough to wake the damn dead. The wolf atop me didn’t stop its assault until another wolf growled so menacingly that even the wolf atop me flinched. I understood in a heartbeat too late what the other wolf was doing and it attacked the other wolf. The other wolf - its blue eyes sparked some memory deep in me. A story my mother once told me about a wolf-friend she had, her eyes a shade of blue that cannot be placed. Viviane, the name came to my mind. Viviane Farkas.  
Is this the wolf? Mother said that she is dead. Could she only be hiding?  
The wolf with the entrancing blue eyes struck the moment the other wolf did too. A bright light flashed in the room. Then instead of two wolves, two people were standing there.  
Werewolves.  
The first wolf swung his hand but the blue-eyed wolf had already anticipated his first move and stepped to the side, easily dodging his blow. The wolf, lost in its bloodlust, didn’t see the blow executed by his opponent. A punch directly to his gut, knocking the air out of his lungs. But the wolf’s body easily absorbed the blow and was up in a second, nostrils flaring. He did an uppercut blow and the female stepped back two steps, back-arching, narrowly avoiding the blow to her jaw. The male hit left, the female stepped right, as if this is just a game to her. Faster and faster the blows got and my eyes couldn’t track the battle, until the female wolf was staggering back. A satisfied, cunning smile appeared on the male’s mouth and my guts tightened. The female looked up, eyes blazing with fury making her blue eyes seem like they have been set aflame. So fast even my eyes couldn’t follow, the female delivered a blow to the male’s neck. He choked.  
It would seem that the female with the smouldering blue eyes was done playing. I couldn’t help my snicker then. That male sure has everything coming. An elbow went down onto the male’s temple and he was instantly knocked out.  
I flinched.  
As if remembering that I was there, the blue-eyed wolf finally turned to me. Her blue clashed with my brown and held. She sauntered over to me, our gazes still holding. A few wolves in the room snarled animalistically but the female raised a hand and they immediately quietened.  
She’s an Alpha then. Their Alpha.  
The female reached me and hooked a finger on my chin and tugged upwards, making me lookup.  
“If you're thinking of going anywhere, I would first warn you that you can’t” She gave my injured abdomen a pointed look. “Even run.”  
“The name is Connor Maximus Xandyr, woman.” I drawled.  
To my surprise, the woman burst out laughing but her whole pack bristled and bore their teeth at me. I didn’t dare tear my gaze away from the woman.  
“I am no woman. None here are. Don’t mistake us, Connor.” Her voice was laughing yet as cold as ice. And it burned.  
I gulped. Though she looked no older than twenty five, the sheer coldness and authority in her voice can make people start begging on their knees and praying for mercy.  
"You aren't going anywhere till the Healers deem you safe to travel on your own."  
No, my brain fought. Get it together, Connor. You aren't the Prince of Lyrin for nothing.  
"No." The word left my mouth before I could stop it. The female turned, brows raised in question.  
"No, I will leave whenever I feel like it." I barred on my teeth, well aware that the rest of the wolves in the room have shifted and barring theirs. The female didn't move and I wondered whether I had prodded her pride.  
Slowly, she walked towards me but when one step away from the foot of the bed, she paused again. Her eyes widened, turning as large as saucepans. When the female finally seemed to compose herself, she resumed, this time, footsteps faster. Hurried. She bent her neck down while her hands went to her back and pulled out something.  
A necklace.  
The necklace is a shape of wolf howling, only the top of its head visible. A full moon surrounded half the wolf's head. The rose gold, silver and gold blended nicely together in a heart. The light from the ceiling bounced off the shine surface and reflected into the water causing a rainbow to form in the room.  
Baffled, I could only watch as she hooked the necklace onto my neck and clasped it on.  
"Don't ever take it out. If you lose it, I will skin you alive."  
All I could do was nod.  
Then, she turned on her heel and left, not sparing me another glance. The rest of her pack followed - but not before they shot me warning looks. Darn, if looks could kill…  
The moment the door closed, the woman - wolf - at my bedside sighed and shook her head, her tied up hair coming loose. I raised a brow.  
"You shouldn't have done that. And I don't know - probably will never know - why she gave you the necklace." She sighed again.  
"Why?" I asked again, voice turning hoarse.  
"It belonged to her mother. It is the only thing she has left of her." The wolf looked over me again and continued, "I have no doubt that if you lose it, she will definitely skin you alive. And worse."  
The silence in the room became more and more unbearable every second. So, I asked, "Who is she? Was that her Pack?"  
The wolf's eyes seemed to shine with pride as she spoke, "Her name is Danika Embrys. And yes that was her Pack. She is the Alpha to the Night Howl Pack; or as you human's would like to call them, The Nemesis.  
The Nemesis.  
The name clanged through me and I was distantly aware that my face leached all colour. The 'punishments' that The Nemesis does are… Not a clean swipe of her claws, or a tear of our throat, or a plunge and pull out of our heart. No, it is brutal, unforgiving death. Yeah, I should never lose the necklace. But what I had just witnessed of her… ItShe is like none of any of the stories that have been told. None of those bedtime stories of how she would catch and kill you, how she would keep and eat you up during the winter, how she preys on humans if food in the wild are not enough. No, none of the stories even matched what she just did. Had done.  
Does she know that us humans hate her so much? That the stories have been so disgustingly brutal compared to how she had treated me? Why did she treat me that way? Why did she give me the necklace, knowing very well that I am human and may report her once I get back? Not that I possibly would after how they have helped me.  
My hand absentmindedly reached for the pendent she placed on my neck, and twirled. As if noticing my thoughts, the female wolf in my room answered, "Danika… ShShe can be hard. Correction, she is hard. Hard to deal with and talk to. And while she can be cunning, cruel, and sly, Danika is also very loving and kind. First off, werewolves don't eat humans. Second, she only kept four people down in the dungeons and integrated them as they had injured four of her pack members. Third, we are very well aware of the rumors and stories you humans speak off. Not that Danika really cares at all. It is really the least of her concerns. Danika has gone through hardship that I doubt you have. People expect her to just break after going through them, but no. Danika stayed strong and pursed on. She can come out of the darkness - not wholly, never wholly - but enough to keep going." The wolf paused." And be free. "  
The last three words were said so softly I nearly didn't catch them.  
And be free.  
Something important then.  
A cup of greenish liquid was shoved into my hands a moment later, cutting off all tracks of thinking. I sniffed… And blanched. The pungent smell of the liquid - probably medicine - filled my nose.  
"Ewww." I replied while pinching my nose, refusing to smell it again. Worst off, taste it.  
She sighed and took the cup from my hands and brought it to my mouth, tipping it slightly.  
"Drink. Or I will personally feed you." The stern tone in her voice had my traitorous hands moving to grab the base of the cup and gulping the liquid down my throat.  
I winced, looking up at the female wolf who is currently giving me a very smug smile as if to say, I thought so.  
" What's your name?" I curiously asked.  
" Accalia." The wolf - Accalia tightly replied.  
I hastily apologised for making her feel uncomfortable but she - again - brushed me off with a wave of her sleek hand and told me to get some rest. Actually, she said 'a lot more rest'.  
I inwardly groaned.


	5. Danika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sry I was so absent recently. Here's the new chapter. Enjoy! Hope you guys like it.

The wolf… Who’s pack does he belong to? Or is he just a lone wolf hunting for easy prey? That though, seems rather unlikely. No wolf gets past the guards of the keep. Especially when Ernouf is on duty. Or maybe he found some other way to get into my keep. 

The thoughts swirled furiously in my head as I walked out of the Keep. I wouldn’t stop thinking of the male - Connor. Can’t stop thinking of the way he wasn’t scared of us, he looked at us like we were normal. Well, not completely normal but in a way that he has sort of seen us before. Like we were not to be feared of. And his brown eyes… How they seem to reflect the lights in the room. And his muscled abdomen… Without a shirt, his muscles flexed while fighting off the wolf that has pounded on him. Does he even know what he is? My hand curled at my collarbone, on the phantom lingering feeling of my mother’s necklace. The necklace that I will, never under any circumstances, give or lend or having anyone safe keep it. But him… 

My left hand tangled in my hair as I tugged on the roots of them. My whole body is singing.

Connor, Connor, Connor.

Connor, his name means wolf. Wolf. I have never heard a human name their child with the name that directly and only means wolf. Perhaps it's the family semantics. 

I rolled my eyes.

I shifted just outside the border of my pack border and decided to go for a run to clear my head. 

Will my life ever be normal? I sighed and pushed in even harder. I do not know where I am going but my body seems to know. 

Arriving at the crash site, again, I…

I abruptly crashed into a stop. My ears cocked and eyes scanned every direction possible. It’s so quiet. Too quiet. Something wasn’t right. Every pore of me was begging for me to leave. I refused to acknowledge that urge to run, the fear that would soon overcome me if I were to give it half a thought.

I tilted my snout upwards and sniffed, trying to go past the still lingering scent of human blood. No scent screamed danger and I was suddenly hyper-aware that I am here myself. A sense of déjà vu overcame me as a memory struck.  
__________  
“VIV!” A black-coated wolf roared in fury. Fury that can tear the world apart. 

The wolf launched at an invisible being - no, human- there, lips peeled apart to see his blood-stained teeth, snarling viciously at the human for hurting the female. 

His female, I scented. His mate. The black-coated wolf tore the human apart as if it was nothing but its chew toy. His sharp fangs were bared menacingly and his fur bristled, stepping in front of the injured female. My attention now turned to her. 

She was impaled on the ground with poison coated arrows. Breachker. A type of poison to slow down a wolf’s healing. But being impaled with at least seven of them… 

My gaze turned down to her left hind leg. Her shin was cut and bones jutted out of it. My dinner rose to my throat. If a healer is not going to come soon, that wolf is going to die. 

A shrilling wail sounded from above them. I looked up and it took all of my will to not scream aloud at the sight. The young boy, not more than four years old, was trapped in the net. 

“Trapped”.

Someone, obviously, put him in there and used him as a bait to get these two wolves to- 

A roar of fury sounded from their left and the next thing that happened left me speechless. Speechless with shock and awe. Two packs of wolves came sprinting out so fast that all I caught was their snarling teeth, bristling fur, and their roar of defiance. The wolves wasted no time attacking the humans holding the lives of their- I thought and observed- Alphas. The battle was a storm of rage and violence, absolutely no place for mercy. 

I shivered at the thought of it.

But the humans were too well-trained. Their shots lined perfectly and quickly took them out. From the corner of my eye, I saw a few wolves running back. 

“NO! RUN! LEAVE!” The female wolf shrieked as one of them died with a bullet shot through its head. 

I really did vomit then. The utter shock and memory of the cool muzzle of the handgun placed on my head. Fingers curling around the trigger, prepared to shoot… 

I vomited the second time whilst my bladder loosened itself from the gruesome sight and memory that came.

The scene shifted into a bedroom. 

The male I reconsigned from the window scaling up the wall, pushed open the windows and fell on silent footfalls. He stalked over to the bed and unsheathed his dagger from his sword belt. As quick and quiet as he came, the male left the room. I didn’t know what he did until the time in this memory world sped up. 

I screamed.

Blood. Blood everywhere. So much blood. 

Blood soaked the pristine silk bedsheets that its softness is still yearned to be between my fingers. Bloodstained the white floor tiles, so dark that it could have been black. My parents bodies already turned grey. Their slit throats still oozing blood as if the heart is still working. 

The scene started changing again. 

No, no. Please.

Alex's bedroom. 

No, no- please. Don't-

“Mama! Papa! Sissy!” Alex screamed as the knives from the male’s dagger pierced his legs. I vomited again and again. 

I can't watch this. I can't - someone - please. Please stop this. I can't take it anymore. 

Screams rang my ears as if they were a bomb that dropped and took out millions of lives. This was their playground. 

"My sister will find you. And when she does, you will die before you can even blink an eye." Alex yelled. His tiny voice filled with anger pierced my heart. 

He died too young and I wasn't there to protect him. I should have known. I should have heard. I should have protected them. 

Red filled my vision. I will not lose another loved one. I will-

"Danika!" 

I whirled. Whirled to my back as the scene changed again. 

A child playing on a field. Her first words. Her first steps. Her first mistake. Her first fight. 

His first words. His first step. His first mistake. His first fight.

" Amox!" A lady- no, Not. A. Lady. I realised. My birth mother- squealed. "Get over here, you lazy ass!" 

A man- my father--walked out to the field, hands running through his still sleep mused hair. I chuckled. Well, I guess I know where I got those 'wanting to sleep time' from. "What is it Viv? I need my ‘handsome’ sleep." 

Oh, let's not forget. That sass too. 

Father called mother, Viv. The first memory that came…

That was mother- my eyes widened as realisation crashed into me- injured so badly on the ground. The place where they fought...it was the crash site. 

" Mama! " Father paused his complaining and chocked on a laugh-sob. Mother was crying so hard I wondered if she would just collapse to the floor. 

“Papa?” Mother couldn’t hold back her laughter then. Father ran over and threw me into the air, catching me before I fell on the ground. 

“My Little Star… I love you.” Father kissed my hair as I giggled, a trail of saliva trailed down and it plopped comfortably on my mother’s hand. 

Tears now flowed freely down my cheeks. I didn’t care if anyone there saw me crying. I didn’t care if anybody comes finding me and thinking that I am nuts, just standing there on the plain field, at the crash site, crying my heart out. 

I have forgotten that my life still has light. Not used to. Still has. Just hidden… tucked somewhere in my heart. That memory, I have never remembered it. Granted, I was a baby then. I wouldn’t have remembered.

But that memory- yes, it has opened my eyes. Yes, my family is gone from this face of the world but never gone from my heart.  
The scene shifted one last time, to a place I do not know. 

“My Little Star.” 

I pivoted and dropped to my knees. 

My shoulders shook so hard it was a miracle that my body is still intact. 

Boots came into my vision and a broad hand lifted my head up, bringing me directly in eye contact with my father’s eyes. 

“Hello, My Little Star.” Father's voice was like a balm. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” I cried even harder, wrapping my arms around his torso. Gods, my dad is muscular. A pair of slender yet corded with muscles arm came wrapping around us. 

Mother. 

“I love you, both. I’m sorry.” I cried. 

“No. Don’t apologise for what happened. Nothing is your fault. It was your father and my choice, our risk.” Mother said. Father smiled warmingly at me, eyes full of love.

“We love you, no matter what happens and you will always be our girl. You are Danika Farkas Embrys, the Alpha of the Night Howl Pack and one of the most legendary packs that have ever graced the earth. You are Danika Farkas Embrys and you do not surrender. You have courage and strength; You have love and compassion; You do not fear. You are our girl and whether adopted or not, you are also their girl.” Father shifted and I let go of him and mum, feet already knowing what to do before my body processed who stood there.

I pulled Teressa, Maximus, and Alexandershie into my embrace. 

“Go burn them down, sissy.” Alex menacingly whispered into my ear. I pulled back just enough to see Alex’s face. He is much older now, hair still as messy as I have last seen it. One would think that as he ages, so does his dignity and maturity. 

I internally laughed at that thought. 

“Granted.” I breathed it as viciously as he did. 

Alex chuckled. “Go give them Hell.”

As one, my families turned to me and said, “We love you, no matter the circumstance.”

I nodded, blowing them kisses as they left and as I left too.  
__________  
My eyes flew open greeting the world once again. My head pounded so badly and my mouth was so dry. I tried talking but my throat felt like sandpaper. The flurry of yesterday-or was it still today?- came pouring back to me. 

Blinking several times to make sure that I wasn't in wherever I was yesterday, I stood up and looked to the horizon. 

Yeah, it was yesterday. The orange, pink, blue hues of the sky blended beautifully together. Gosh, did I just talk to my parents? 

I tipped my head back and breathed in the misty chilled smell of the morning and winced slightly. Not a very nice experience after you vomited and screamed and cried. 

Not giving myself time to reconsider, I shifted once again and sprinted back to the keep- no the House. I burst the door open and went straight to my balcony, not before telling the servants to inform my Pack to have a day on their one and for nobody, absolutely nobody, to disturb me today. The servants nodded. 

Now, I stood proudly on my balcony drinking in the sight of my city, my home, and also of course, water. I smiled one last time before going into my bedroom, shutting all curtains, doors, and windows before arranging my families items together. I knelt on the floor and readied myself. 

Yes- yes, there is still light. Yes, there is still hope. Yes, there is still love and happiness. I put my hands over my heart, opened my mouth and sang. Sang the sacred language of the wolves. Sang it with all my heart and poured all the light left in me into it. My family-families- never left me. And now, neither will I.


	6. Chapter 6

I flipped onto my bed at the Keep. Gosh, I groaned. What the hell even happened? And that human - how dare he! She's our Alpha and he dare speak to her like that! 

My thoughts circled back to the necklace that Danika gave the human. Like literally, human. The necklace - that under no circumstance would Danika ever take it off. 

From what all of us know, Danika never trusted anyone with the necklace, not even her parents. Especially on missions, especially on dangerous ones where she has a high chance of dying. The whole pack started thinking that it was for good luck but dismissed the thought today. I mean, if the necklace is for good luck, D would have not taken it off just now. 

By now, it is common knowledge that the Night Howl Pack is one of the legendary packs and our Alpha is a rare one. Almost no packs ever have a female as their Alpha and nobody ever rose to power so quickly and no one - absolutely no one - is as powerful as Danika. Amber Cullenial, The Ghost, a half-vampire and half-werewolf, thinks that Danika’s parents were legendary wolves.   
Nobody dared tell D anything though. Once, we had hinted to her our suspicions and she snapped. No one dared from then on.

Female alphas are rare as most of the packs would rather appoint a male as their alpha. Many werewolves think that females are used for breeding to continue the line. I'm glad as hell that I am not one of them and that my own alpha is much more decent than those alphas out there. 

As a rouge, I have seen and experienced more than wolves in packs. As rouges, we have to learn to hunt and survive on our own. We'll, that is until Danika came along. Until the Night Howl pack. Danika is no rouge, no ordinary werewolf. And for her to accept most of us that used to be rouges… She drew a line. 

I picked a book of my shelf and flopped belly down onto the bed. Danika is only twenty four and is already barrelling her way up. To other packs, she - we - are a threat to them. Stories and rumors have been told about her. And us. 

The Nemesis. 

The Nemesis, a werewolf that will kill you on sight; that will eat you up if you are naughty kids; that loves any form of torture, best the worst; that would hunt you down to the ends of the earth just to have a bite of you. People talk about how she would tourtue; how she would rip out your spine in one mighty sweep of her paw; how her sharp teeth will dig into your skin, pulling out your throat and eating your intestines. 

Ughhh… As if we even eat those. Disgusting. As humans, we don't. As wolves… maybe. 

Amber always warned us that there would be a day when Danika will come to full power and the whole world will tremble. Like, Danika isn't a vampire or witch or something. She is a werewolf. Why she would have powers made no sense, but we didn't push Amber for more. Well, mainly because she passed out after she eerily said, as if she isn't in control of her own body and someone else had possessed her, " The Star and The Night shall be again. The Sun and The Moon shall be again. Broken ones will be remade and others shall shatter. And a price shall be paid." 

Growling, I cut my train of thoughts and shoved them all to the back of my mind as I lazily opened my book. 

Tilted to the side, he saw her jump out of the windows. He could have sworn her eyes sparkled with insanity and - 

A knock sounded through my room. And again. 

Reining in the urge to slam a magazine onto the door, I gently set my book down and got up from my armchair. I stalked to the door, knowing all too well that my eyes were filled with rage for being interrupted of my morning routine. My claws unsheathed themselves as I yanked open the door, revealing a servant blanching at the sight of me. 

"What." I snarled in annoyance. 

"T-The alpha sent me to tell you tha-" She rambled. 

"Just tell me what Danika said." I ordered, wanting as fast as I could to go back reading my book before a whole day of bullshit comes in. 

The servant swallowed. "Alpha says that she does not want anyone bothering her today. She told me to tell you that you are all free of duty today and can do what you want." 

I tilted my head in respect and dismissal, turning back into my room. 

Please don't tell me that this is one of her many pissy days or meltdown days. 

Amber, I linked. Do you know where D is? 

Silence. 

At the Pack House. A pause, then. Why? 

I didn't have anything I needed to explain to her right now. Have everyone gather at the Pack Keep and to meeting room two on the left wing now. I ordered. I have a speech to make. 

Ok. Then the link between us went silent. 

I looked back at my book sitting on the coffee table waiting to be read. I let out a long, suffering sigh through my nose and tucked the book under my armpit, walking back to the shelf and slotting it back home. I looked through my closet and finally decided just to wear hunting clothes. Curious if the time, I stepped out of my changing room and looked at the mantel clock on my room wall. 

It's barely fucking eight in the damn morning and Danika is already off doing gods-know-what. 

Yeah, I am really pissed. But yet… SeSending a servant to tell me or any of us for that matter isn't Danika's style. Her style of 'surprising' us is just by sending a very, extremely late letter - like when you are all done and ready for the day and five minutes away from leaving your house - she sends you one. 

Strapping as many blades as I can onto myself and tucking some in my boots and sleeves, I made my way down to the private meeting room that we always have when a mission is too secretive for anyone to overhear us. 

Right now, I will convey what I need as the Delta of my pack but tomorrow… 

Tomorrow I am going to squeeze out every. Last. Damn. Detail. From Danika. 

What the hell is she even thinking?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you gals liked this chapter!


End file.
